Down the Rabbit Hole of Doom
by MaddieIsWhatIAm
Summary: Natalie falls asleep while doing her homework and has a crazy dream. Fail summary.


**A/N: Howdy! So, for those of you who were wondering, my sunburn is **_**ACTUALLY **_**a second degree burn. Yay. Anyways, I was surfing Google and found out that today is the 71****th**** anniversary of ****The Wonderful Wizard of Oz ****by L. Frank Baum, which sort of inspired me to do a whole children's fairy tale/ N2N story thing. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, listen, I'm writing a story that involves children's literature. Needless to say, I own absolutely nothing. Read on.**

**1:58 A.M.** Natalie Goodman was sitting at the corner desk in her room. She needed sleep. Badly. But she couldn't sleep. Not when she had 20 Spanish verbs to conjugate, 14 Trig problems, a physical science worksheet, an American history essay, and a four page English paper on children's fairytales and their meanings due later that day. It would be hard, but Natalie could finish it, right?

**2:49 A.M. **Spanish verbs? Conjugated. Trig problems? Solved. But it was only a small fraction of her work. Natalie still had to do a physical science worksheet, her American history essay, and her four page English paper. 3:29 A.M? Plenty of time for her to get her work done. Now, to get started on that science work. _Flip open to page 125 in your book. Read chapter 15 and answer the following questions. Part A. Name the Ionic compounds.1. NaCl _._ Great. This was just what Natalie wanted! She sighed and opened her science book.

**3:25 A.M. **Natalie yawned. Her physical science worksheet she finished within the hour, and she had just completed her history essay she so appropriately titled "A Compare and Contrast of the Economic Issues of the North and the South in the Civil War, circa 1863" The title was less clever and more informative, but that was just Natalie. She was too tired to really function much. Her supply of Monsters and NoDoz was cleaned out the day before, so she had nothing to keep herself awake. Natalie was relying on her own mental power to stay up. She just had to write out her English paper. She already had her topic lined out and everything. She fished out four sheets of lined notebook paper and got to work.

**3:43 A.M. **Natalie was writing her paper on the authors of two of the most famous children's stories, Lewis Carroll, who wrote _Alice's Adventures in Wonderland, _and J.M. Barrie_, _author of _Peter Pan. _Natalie had done her research very well. She had even reread the stories to refresh her memory. _What do two male children's authors have in common? They both had a frightening history with young children. Lewis Carroll was fairly odd and hated adult social life, but loved children. After knowing J.M. Barrie, all but one of the children of the Du Mauriers, the inspiration for Peter Pan, committed suicide. Did they really both abuse children? These are things that need to be answered. _Natalie's eyes started falling. She tried stopping it, but it was no use. She was asleep within seconds.

_Natalie just woke from a nap under a tree in her front lawn. She had been reading but had fallen asleep. As she woke up, she noticed an odd little thing spying at her. What was it? It looked like a rabbit. But it had a vest and a pocket watch on. It looked a little odd, so she followed it. She's a curious girl, it was bound to happen. The rabbit started running, and Natalie jogged behind, trying to keep up. She was sure that she hadn't taken any pills, so how could she see this weird rabbit? It must be some promotional stunt for something. Natalie chased the rabbit down the street. She ran and ran until she fell down a pothole. She screamed as loudly as she could, but then she opened her eyes. She was falling through some weird vortex. Her eyes gazed in wonder. Until she hit the ground with a loud thud. "God, they could've put a pillow here or something," she complained. Natalie knew she was not alone and looked around until she saw someone who looked eerily similar to Henry. So similar that they might've been twins. Except for the fact that this Henry looked like he was going to a renaissance festival. He was leaning against a wall, looking bored and holding a piece of paper. Underground Henry was decked out in a green tunic, green shorts, green pointy hat, green pointy shoes, and wait-no way-he was wearing tights. Honest-to-goodness tights. Natalie laughed loudly and said, "What are you, some freaky medieval-times-obsessed kid?" "No. My name's Peter. And you're Alice, right?" "Uh, no. I'm Natalie. Natalie Goodman." "Well, you shouldn't be. Not if my paper says you're not. And my paper says you're supposed to be Alice Liddell." "Well, I don't have a paper, but if I had one it'd say that you're not supposed to be Peter, you're supposed to be Henry Davis." "Pfft. Henry's a stupid name. Peter is SO much cooler." "Not if you look like some bad Disney character." "What's that supposed to mean?" "Oh, just that you look like you're from this movie I watched as a kid. Peter Pan." "THEY MADE A MOVIE OUT OF ME? AW COME ON! I'M SUPPOSED TO BE A SECRET!" "Your name's seriously not Peter Pan, right?" "Uh….no?" "Dude, you look like a freaky fairy!" "Which would be wrong because that's so not what I am," Peter said, fakely. "Oh my God. This is awesome! I'm hanging out with my magical fairy buddy Peter Pan in a magical hole in the ground. I feel special" "Fine! I guess I won't help you get out of here!" Peter yelled, stomping away. Natalie quickly rethought things and hurried after him. "Hey, chill. Sorry." "Whatever. Follow me." So away walked Peter and Natalie. A few minutes later, a blond girl fell down the same hole as Natalie. "Hello? Is anyone here? My name's Alice," she called out. No one was around to hear, so she was left there. Back to our favorite damsel causing stress. Natalie and Peter walked in silence until they came upon two paths on the ground. "Alright lady, pick one." "Uh, how about the one on the left?" "Okay." The two different paths led to either Captain Hook's boat or the mad tea party. Peter didn't know which one was which, so he let her decide. Poor Natalie chose Captain Hook's ship without knowing it. Natalie and Peter walked until they found a narrow pathway. They followed the path, unknowingly walking straight up onto Captain Hook's boat. "HAHA" yelled Captain Hook. "This goes so much faster than the movie." "You knew there was a movie of us?" Peter asked incredulously. "Uh, yeah. I sold the rights. It was embarrassing how Disney changed the story and made me lose." "No offense, but you always lose. Remember that girl last month? And the one before? Which one of us do they always escape with?" "You," mumbled the Captain, "but they were always fangirls of yours." "Hey, hi. Peter, can you introduce me to your pal here? I can't see his face because of his ridiculous hat." "Oh yeah, sorry. Natalie, this is Captain Gabriel Hook. He's my nemesis. It's an ongoing battle. Take off your hat so she can see you, it's only polite," Peter said. Hook took off his hat and what Natalie saw caused her to burst out in hysterics. "Dude, you look just like my brother with a ridiculous huge black mustache on!" It's true. Gabriel Hook looked like Gabriel Goodman with a huge black mustache on. "Shave the 'stache man! Then maybe more girls will stay with you." "Thank you!" said Peter. "While it's not in my best interest, I've been trying to tell him that!" Peter and Natalie were laughing so much that Gabriel just let them go. He sulked back to his cabin and grabbed his razor. The mustache made the girls laugh every time! It had to go. Peter escorted Natalie out of WonderNeverland (for that was the name of the place she was at.) Before Natalie left, she gave Peter a goodbye hug. "Listen, I'm not a hugger, but thanks for trying to help me." Peter just waved it off. "Yeah, whatever. Go back to your boyfriend." "How'd you know I have one?" "Well, I'm guessing it's your bracelet which says 'I Love Henry Davis.'" "Woah, this is a language? Dude, I thought this was just random marks!" "Yeah, it's fairy letters. Your boyfriend is an odd creature, especially if he knows what that says." "Thanks…" she said, waving to Peter as she walked toward the elevator to take her back to her normal life. Natalie walked inside her house, lay down on her bed, and fell asleep._

**6:02 A.M. ** Natalie woke with a start. She looked down at her paper she had been writing. It was completely done. She puzzled about how she wrote it, because she didn't even remember anything past the first few sentences. She shrugged, put it in her backpack and got ready for the day.

**6:38 A.M. **Natalie walked up to Henry before first hour started. "I've always wondered, does my bracelet mean anything?" She remembered her dream and about what Peter Pan had said about the weird things being fairy letters. "Yeah, it says 'I Love Henry Davis'. You know, because you love me?" "How can you read what that says?" "Huh? Oh, yeah, it's in fairy letters." Natalie's eyes bugged out. "And how do you know fairy letters?" "Let's just say that one day I fell down a pothole and had a nice conversation with a fairy named Tinkerbell who oddly looked like you. I was there for a while, so she taught me to read some fairy stuff." "Was this during the spring of '06?" "As a matter of fact it was! Right when I had begun smoking pot…"

**A/N: Woah, 1,684 words! Longest oneshot I've ever written. Wow, that's a lot of words. And it only took 4 hours to write! I feel accomplished. Reviews?**


End file.
